Gallifrey Lovers
by CrimsonFlowerz
Summary: "The sky's a bright orange with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever; Slopes of deep red grass capped with snow." /A collection of Master/Doctor drabbles. Warnings depend on each chapter. Rated T just in-case.
1. Gallifrey Lovers

"_The sky's a bright orange with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever; Slopes of deep red grass capped with snow."_

_-The 10__th__ Doctor_

A tangle of limbs, that's what they were. At the bottom of their mountain of red capped in white. The suns were setting, casting long shadows everywhere, on either side. They didn't move, aside from the occasional giggle and breathing, of course. They, were at peace, and had been tousling about in the grass, running through the wild fields, and appreciating the warm glow of one another.

"Would you say I'm lucky?" His voice picked up after a few moments of soft wind. His words were met with a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smiled softly at the reply, satisfied enough with that alone... because words were not enough; in fact, words were nothing. Words were letters and letters were cold.

His smaller companion tugged on his black, hooded sweatshirt and pressed his face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body and they just continued to lay there, happy to be in each other's presence; just each other under the setting of two suns.

"Do you know how much I love this place?" The older asked, looking at the distance city. Brown eyes reflected yellows and greys from the sunsets. His hand found its way to his companion's hair and entangled itself there.

"You don't love this place," his companion answered. He laughed softly and pushed the elder down.

Their lips brushed together and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the confusion, the brown-eyed man switched their positions, revealing his dominate nature.

"You hate Gallifrey," the smaller continued when they had separated; he flushed when he felt hands pinning his wrists to the ground.

"I hate it?" The older man said with a kicked puppy-dog expression. His eyes flashed mischievously.

"Um, well-"

"_Aww_… look who's flustered." He interrupted, kissing his companion again, effectively dismissing the conversation.

"I love you…" he whispered to the smaller man sweetly, "and that's all that really matters."


	2. The Tale of Two Lords

**The Tale of Two Lords**

_ Seventeen years by his side_

_ Broke the same bread_

_ Wore the same clothes and you said_

_ We're brothers with nothing between_

_ If one of us fall_

_ The other will soon be following_

* * *

Back before the mess, before the death and the tragedies, they were close. They were connected. They were brothers. They used to run, run through the shining, silver waters and lush, green grass. They used to climb, climb the tall, snowy mountains and gaze at the stars from the top. Gallifrey was their home, their childhood, and their everything.

"Koschei ," a brunette child called to a blonde one. The blonde, Koschei, turned towards him and smiled.

"Yes, Theta?" Koschei asked the brunette, Theta. Theta simply smiled back, looking completely content. His eyes shone turquoise and his skin was pale. Like-wise, Koschei's eyes were dark purple and his skin was sun-kissed.

"Let's go," Theta said and held out his hand for his friend to take. Koschei's fingers trailed Theta's palm and intertwined with his fingers as he took the hand offered, a concentrated look on his face all the while.

"Where to?" Koschei asked, his purple eyes trained on his brunette friend.

"Anywhere."

The boys soon found themselves in their special place, a clearing near the top of the highest mountain. The grass there was a shade lighter and the air was a bit clearer.

It was their place; their hide away.

Theta stood in the center of the clearing, his gaze fixed on the sky. The twin suns were rising slowly. Koschei had lain on the grass at Theta feet.

"Koschei, when they took you…" Theta started, "took you to the Untempered Schism…"

"Theta, that was 15 years ago. Over a decade now."

"But when they took you," He continued, looking out over the valleys and fields he could see until the horizon, "You were a different person. If only for a moment… you weren't _you_."

Koschei stood up and walked over to the younger boy, slipping his hand into the others. His lips nearly touched the boy's ear when he said:

"Are we going to have this conversation every year?" He whispered, "I think the heat gets to your head this time of year."

"Yeah, I guess…"

It didn't, though.

Koschei was changing and Theta knew it. He knew they had changed Koschei that day all those years ago. They hadn't changed him… he'd run away… but Koschei? It was rumored he stared right into it. Rumored that he had to be dragged away so he would stop staring. The rumor told of insanity and a constant sound of drums.

Drums.

A drum beat.

The drum beat of a Timelord's heart.

* * *

_ Both of you fell the same day_

_ You don't know why_

_ One of you never woke up_

_ And you laid your body down on the floor_

_ You're desperate to hear his footsteps again_

_ But this house is on fire, we need to go_

* * *

And then it happened.

It began with a simple action, a simple regret.

_A simple kiss._

"Theta, come here," Koschei requested softly to his friend. Theta happily complied and walked from his spot at the window to his blonde friend who sat near the fireplace.

"Sit here." Koschei said, patting a chair next to his. Theta hesitantly sat down and faced the blonde. He was confused; why did Koschei want him next to him?

"Do you care for me?" Koschei asked his friend and faced him finally.

"Of course."

"And would you do anything for me?"

"Of course," Theta repeated, "Koschei, what's happening?"

"Nothing-" he said, something obviously wrong, "do you love me?"

"…" Theta hesitated, looking more confused than ever, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, just-" the blonde worried his bottom lip and locked his eyes with Theta. "Answer me, please."

There was a long silence while Theta just stared at his friend. No, not his friend, his best friend.

His only friend.

"I love you," he answered finally and kept watching; afraid… totally, completely, terrified; he was.

"Theta, how old are we?" Koschei asked gently, his eyes shifting back to the fire.

"I am 23 and you are 25. Did you not know this?" Theta took his friends hands and squeezed them, "tell me, what is happening to you?"

"…" Koschei muttered something, but the brunette could not comprehend.

"Excuse me?"

"…"

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"I love you!" Koschei shouted, fully facing Theta now. Theta's eyes widened and he was silenced in shock. Koschei almost never yelled. Something was definitely wrong.

"You have nothing to say?" He smirked sourly, a familiar hurt on his face.

"I love you, too, brother—"

"No."

"What?" Theta stopped and looked back into Koschei's glowing purple eyes.

"Not like that," his eyes softened into a knowing state, "I love you… like this…"

Theta's eyes stayed open while Koschei leaned in. His eyes fell shut as their lips brushed. He ran his fingers through the other's soft mop of brown hair. Theta was shocked at first, confused as to why he was being kissed; but he soon realized…

Koschei… loved him.

He **loved** him.

He leaned into the kiss, encouraging it. His hands grabbed at the blonde's clothes and they slipped onto the carpeted floor. Koschei pinned the brunette to the floor and deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long until they had moved from the floor to the bedroom.

"K-Koschei, we shouldn't…" Theta stuttered, holding sheets over his exposed body as they both lay naked, Koschei straddling Theta.

"Call me Master," Koschei whispered.

"Koschei!"

"Use my name," Koschei softly protested.

"…" Theta blushed a bright pink, "_Master_, we shouldn't be doing this."

"No worry, no one will know, my love."

Theta blushed a darker shade of red at the statement. My love. How intimate.

"Trust me," Koschei said and pulled away the sheets so he could see Theta again, "trust me 'cause I love you and I would never, **ever**, hurt you."

"Promise?" Theta asked, looking at Koschei's purple eyes doubtfully.

"Promise."

* * *

The first mistake was their love. Koschei was crumbling, and Theta could do nothing to stop it. Theta had run when he was a child, but Koschei had stared directly in. Koschei was implanted with insanity, and insanity took root in his mind. The drumming got louder and louder each time- each time they shared a bed, each time they kissed… Theta was fueling his madness, because nothing could stop it now.

The second mistake was Theta's reluctance. Theta saw his madness. He saw it in the way he was rough with him. Theta would show up at school tired and red, showing the significant signs of abuse. Theta accepted no help, and even moved out of his parent's house when it had become too much to hide. His parents and instructors were worried, but Theta wouldn't give.

The third mistake was Koschei himself. His temper broke. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Theta." Koschei said as they were walking to their next class. Theta stopped dead in his tracks, quickly becoming nervous. His fingers fiddled with his robes. Other students of time slowed their pace to watch the scene unfold. Koschei walked around Theta and stood in front of him, his purple eyes trained on the man.

* * *

_ Oh, you don't have to go it alone, go it alone-_

_ Run for your life, my love_

_ Run and you don't give up_

_ It's all that you are_

_ All that you want_

_ I will be close behind_

_ Run for your life_

* * *

"I love you," Koschei smiled darkly, his eyes never left Theta. The brunette blushed a dull pink at the statement.

"Koschei… what are you doing?" Theta whispered.

"Everyone, look here," Koschei ordered kindly. The other students stopped briefly, but began their trot again uncaringly.

"I'm sorry; I thought I told you…" Koschei's eyes darkened and he shouted, "LOOK!"

Everyone stopped, everything became silent, and all eyes were on Koschei.

"Who am I?" He asked gently, a smile on his face. When no one answered, he growled out louder.

"_**Who am I**_?"

A brilliant girl, several years younger than even Theta, quickly answered then, "You are Koschei Oakdown. A fifth year at the university and top of your class, and you didn't run. You are 27 years old and galifreyans hold you in high respect. In fact," she said, softer, "some of us fear you."

"And who do I love?" He smirked and looked at the female timelord, "tell me… everyone knows. Everyone secretly knows. Who do I love? What is my greatest fault?"

No one answered

"Then tell me, who is he?" Koschei said and pointed at Theta. Theta took a step back, as if Koschei actually pushed him.

A boy, in the same class as Theta, answered him this time. "That is Theta Lungbarrow. He is 25, top of his class and has been for years. He is well-respected and a lot of timelords look up to him, not fear him. He ran, like nearly everyone else."

"Good… good…" Koschei said with a smug look on his face. Theta took a few paces forward.

"Koschei, stop it. Stop it, now." Theta demanded.

"Or what?"

"Koschei, don't make me do anything you, or I, will regret."

Koschei's eyes narrowed before becoming wide. He burst out laughing, nearly falling over from his own laughter.

"… I knew it." The turquoise-eyed man sighed, "I didn't believe it at first, but now… I have no choice."

Koschei's laughed subsided and he stared intently at Theta.

"What do you believe?"

"You're insane," Theta said softly, a hint of sadness to his voice, "no… you've been infected with it. You haven't gone mad… you've been made mad, but you're mad none-the-less."

"I love you, Theta. Don't you see? I am mad with love. I am mad with emotion, for you. I've always loved you. I've always wanted to have you. Now I do, in the palm of my hand." Koschei gave a small, insane giggle. "I love you Theta, _I've always loved you_."

The timelords around them began to look worried. A few feet down the hall a boy dialed the Asylum.

"Koschei… you may love me, but you are not the boy I used to know. You are but a shell of Koschei. The madness has the real you locked away. All you do it hurt me," Theta threw off his cape and robe. Underneath it was a simple black shirt and pants. The students gasped at what they saw. Theta's arms were covered in bruises and even a few bite-marks.

"This is what I put up with for you, but no longer. I refuse to go along anymore. You asked for an audience-" Theta lifted his arms, "look at my arms. This is the least of it. He's done much worse." Theta turned towards the timelords.

"Anyone who hurts you in the name of love… they have something wrong with their head. I wish I would've stopped this earlier. I guess I'm an example, then." Theta lowered his arms.

"Theta, stop it." Koschei pleaded, his eyes tearing up.

"Don't make my mistake," he sighed and turned back to Koschei. Tears were rolling down his cheeks now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_ He had a fire inside_

_ And that terrified you_

_ You swore that you'd never lose your control_

_ Baby, let yourself go_

_ 'cause part of you hides_

_ And I know the hunger inside of you's strong_

_ You can only hold back the river so long_

_ Oh, you don't have to go it alone_

_ Oh, you don't have to go it alone, go it alone_

* * *

**The Tale of Two Lords not a happy one.**

If anyone had looked into Koschei's eyes the day they took him away…

If anyone could see his heart breaking day to day in that cell…

If anyone could watch that man break and bleed and cry, night after night after night…

Surely, they would be a mad man.

And they are

A mad man with a blue box

A man with a mask

A man called The Doctor

* * *

_ Run for your life, my love_

_ Run and you don't give up_

_ All that you are_

_ All that you want_

_ Run for your life right now_

_ And if you don't know how_

_ I'll come back with you and take all that's true_

_ Leave all that's burned behind_

_ So run for your life_

_ Run for your life_


End file.
